


Oblivious

by Poecilotheria



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gijinka, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poecilotheria/pseuds/Poecilotheria
Summary: Meta has caught feelings for the newest member of his crew.  You, however, are totally oblivious.





	Oblivious

                Meta sighed, absently poking at the vase of flowers sitting on his desk.  More specifically, he sighed because the flowers were here, and not with their intended recipient.  They seemed out of place amongst the scattered paperwork and blueprints.  A mix of brilliant foxglove, lily of the valley and blue roses, he had spent hours agonizing over what flowers to get you.  And now they lay undelivered on his desk, a monument to his cowardice.

                “Y/N” he muttered, “if you only knew what a pathetic wretch I am.”  You had joined his crew only a year prior, having been recruited due to your brilliant mechanical skills and cool-headedness.  You were business minded and pragmatic, and very quickly endeared yourself to Meta with your flat and dry sense of humor.  It always caught him of guard, slyly slipped in with your usual serious demeanor.  Meta sighed again and slumped forward, resting the side of his face on a half-finished schematic. 

                A month ago, the strange feelings had started.  He found himself fixated and distracted, often sketching your face instead of whatever blueprint he intended to create.  Daydreaming fantastical scenarios where you confessed the same feelings and the two of you embraced under a picture-perfect sunset.  He couldn’t get your face out of his mind, and this had greatly disturbed him at first.  That is, until he realized what he was feeling.

                Romance had always been something other people experienced.  Meta wasn’t the most affectionate person after all, and his abrasive nature kept others at an arm’s distance.  He had never taken more than a passing interest in people, and those who managed to get closer were always thought of as family.  Meta had been fine with this.  He never felt the supposed empty hole single men were supposed to feel.

                But you just had to come along with your rough and serious nature and ability to get under his skin in the best way.  Your incredible skill in metallurgy had ensured that the two of you spent long hours in his workshop together.  He had been impressed by day one.  You had a way of creating something in the exact way he had imagined it, or in a way he had never even thought of.  The two of you would have long deep discussions late into the night as you worked, eventually even sharing fears and ambitions.

                “Sir!  Here are the files you requested,” Dee said, snapping Meta out of his reverie. 

                “Ah, thank you,” he muttered, taking the files.  Dee looked at the flowers and leaned over to sniff them.

                “Who sent these?” she asked.  Meta had many rather… devoted fans who would often send lavish gifts, but it was rare to see Meta display them.

                “They are not for me,” Meta responded, leafing through the files. 

                “Who’s are they?”

                “Nobody’s,” Meta said, keeping his eyes locked onto the files as his cheeks reddened beneath his helmet.  Dee gave him a long, piercing stare, then shrugged. 

                “Right.  Well, I’m off to do some diagnostics on the security system,” she said, waving as she exited the room.

                “Good luck,” Meta called after her.  He then huffed quietly and returned to his brooding, slumping back over his desk.  He could stand toe to toe with the eldritch abominations that often threatened Dreamland, but he couldn’t give somebody flowers.  In fact, he wasn’t quite certain you’d even want them.  You were never very interested in things without a practical use, and there wasn’t exactly any practical use to be had out of a bouquet.  But a tool of some sort would be too ambiguous a gift…

                “Dee said you wanted to see me?” you said, standing in front of Meta’s desk.  If he hadn’t been wearing his helmet, Meta’s crimson face would be apparent.

                “Ah, um… Yes, of course,” he choked, making a mental note to put Dee on window-washing duty.  You cocked your head slightly, confused at his strange tone.

                “You alright?” you asked.  Meta nodded just a little too quickly.

                “Yes.  I am fine,” he said, voice quivering slightly.

                “You don’t sound fine.  What’s up?”

                “I, well… I wanted to…” Meta shook his head, then continued, “Give you this!” he squawked, shoving the flowers forward.  You took the vase, noting that it was made of a light metal.

                “Oh!” you exclaimed, face reddening.  You examined the vase more closely and noticed the intricate engravings on its surface.  “Did you make the vase?”

                “Yes,” Meta murmured.

                “Excellent craftmanship,” you said, running your fingers over the surface. 

                “I… admire you greatly.  And…” Meta trailed off.

                “I mean, I admire you too…”

                “…these feelings are beyond the realm of platonic admiration,” he finished, looking away.  Your mouth fell open.  Your legendary captain had feelings for _you_?  

                “You know, I don’t really feel the same way currently…” you began.

                “I see,” Meta said, crestfallen.

                “…but I’m definitely willing to see how things go!” you finished hurriedly.  Meta blinked.

                “You are?”

                “Of course.  You are an excellent man, Meta.  Worst comes to worst we’re still friends right?”  You leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the helmet where his cheek would be.  He then gave you a long look before slipping off his helmet and grinning shyly.

                “Would you like to try that again?” he quipped, face completely red. 

                “You scoundrel!” you laughed, leaning forward for a second kiss.  The two of you stayed in his office for hours after that, laughing and celebrating your newfound connection.

**Author's Note:**

> Request for anonymous on Tumblr!


End file.
